En el final
by Neutral HD
Summary: Nadie sabía cómo iba a terminar, excepto él. [1 más 2]


Oneshot que participa en la convocatoria de la página de facebook "Gundam Wing Yaoi". ¡Están todas invitadas a buscarla y seguirnos!

Disclaimer: Nada de Gundam Wing es mío y todo es propiedad de Sunrise. Si fuese mío, cosas descabelladas como Frozen Teardrop no existirían. Y claro, habría mucho amor gay en su lugar.

Inicialmente había subido este fanfic a amor-yaoi, pero esa maldita página me ha comenzado a dar una cantidad de problemas que no se imaginan, así que mejor lo he subido aquí.

¡Y es algo breve, tal como prometí! Ya no tendrán que leer cincuenta páginas de word como en la convocatoria anterior haha~

* * *

><p><strong>En el final.<strong>

**I**

Duo estaba en plena batalla, pero en esta ocasión era distinto: el final de la guerra se encontraba cerca. Casi podía ver el punto final que daría comienzo a la paz y eso le estaba dando el tiempo suficiente para pensar, incluso mientras destruía máquinas enemigas.

«Aquí estoy, luchando otra vez», se dijo a sí mismo en su mente. No era una sorpresa, la violencia era lo único que jamás lo había abandonado y era muy bueno desenvolviéndose en ella. Desde niño tuvo que ejercerla en las calles, donde aprender a golpear y defenderse no había sido una opción. Sin embargo, el que hubiese tomado ese rumbo no fue su culpa. La guerra lo había arrastrado primero dejándolo huérfano, luego obligándolo a sobrevivir como un pequeño ladrón. El desastre de la Iglesia Maxwell solo había sido el toque final de una línea que siempre lo guió a la batalla.

Sí, ahora lo veía claro: él no había decidido esto de llevar ese andar de eterno guerrero. Es más, ¿había decidido algo en su vida siquiera? Nada, a menos que contara elegir qué arma portar o cómo destrozar el mobile suit que tenía adelante. Era claro que el camino que había tomado siempre estuvo influenciado por la guerra, por la muerte, por conflictos armados que jamás debieron suceder. Y la verdad es que tenía el alma rota, estaba simplemente cansado. ¡Es que había luchado en tantas guerras!

Incluso si ignoraba su pasado infantil, desde los quince años había batallado en conflictos de gran envergadura, primero contra la Alianza y luego contra OZ; con dieciséis años conoció por fin la ansiada paz y desde entonces lo había entregado todo en Preventivos, deteniendo una serie de conflictos armados. A los dieciocho nuevamente había gozado de unos años de paz. Y ahora este nuevo conflicto, tan violento que los obligó incluso a construirse nuevos gundam, estaba llegando a su fin… La paz por fin llegaría a las naciones y reinos de la Tierra, pero no se engañaba, sabía que iba a ser solo un rato. De seguro la envidia, el egoísmo y la ambición humana desatarían una nueva guerra más temprano que tarde. Si eso sucedía, ahí estaría él, envuelto en el frente de batalla, luchando por lo que creía justo, matando a quienes creía equivocados.

Por todos los demonios, ¿quién era él para matar a los que pensaran distinto?

Ese era el punto que lo torturaba, no quería más sangre en sus manos. No le cabía ni una gota más en ellas. Eso lo llevó a tomar una rápida decisión. Ese día terminaría esa guerra y también su vida. Tenía veinte años y definitivamente se sentía tan cansado como si tuviera cien.

Si sus cálculos no se equivocaban, faltaban solo tres máquinas que derribar. El plan que trazó su mente era simple: se lanzaría contra dos de ellas y explotarían juntos en fuego y cenizas. La máquina restante la podrían derribar los otros pilotos sin problemas, pero como se trataba de un modelo aéreo, sería Heero probablemente quien la destruiría. Él era el único que tenía acceso más rápido por esa vía.

Inició los propulsores bajo los pies de su Deathscythe y se disparó a sí mismo en contra de sus objetivos. Iba en pleno vuelo cuando de pronto la alarma sonó, avisándole que una máquina se le acercaba a gran velocidad. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta que era Heero quien se dirigía directo hacia él. Su gundam no tardó en estrellarse contra el suyo y rodaron violentamente por el suelo, pasando uno sobre otro y Duo solo pudo gritar por el dolor que el impacto le produjo.

—Heero, ¿¡acaso estás loco!? —masculló, cuando quedaron por fin inmóviles. Su tono era bajo, pues se había golpeado la cabeza más de una vez y los colores se veían menos nítidos, tal como si estuviera perdiendo el sentido.

Un vistazo a su pantalla le bastó para saber que su Deathscythe estaba casi por completo destruido y que Quatre, Trowa y Wufei habían acabado con el último objetivo. No supo más.

**II**

Despertó sobresaltado, como si saliera de una pesadilla y trató de sentarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo hizo quejarse en voz alta.

—Ay, ay, duele.

Dejó de lamentarse cuando un movimiento a su lado llamó su atención. Heero estaba ahí, sentado en una camilla. Lo primero en lo que se fijó es que tenía vendas en la cabeza.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó, sin entender por qué su compañero estaba herido.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —cuestionó Heero de vuelta, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿A qué te refie…? —Duo calló de golpe. Súbitamente había recordado el choque y abrió sus ojos, grandes por la sorpresa— ¡Me atacaste! —exclamó, señalándolo con un dedo. Enseguida una oleada de intenso dolor lo hizo llevar su mano acusadora directo a su cabeza. Descubrió que también tenía vendas, podía sentir la tela bajo sus dedos y apretando sus sienes.

—Une piensa lo mismo —afirmó Heero, levantando un papel. Duo reconoció el formato de "Licencia de preventivo suspendida por atacar a un aliado".

—Es lo mínimo que te mereces —dijo con malsano placer—, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando tú? —devolvió Heero.

—¿Yo? —repitió Duo con incredulidad— ¡Si fuiste tú el que se vino contra mí! No puedes fingir demencia, me tenías como objetivo fijado cuando te lanzaste desde el cielo y… —calló de golpe otra vez. Acababa de recordar que estaba tratando de suicidarse en el momento del impacto.

—¿Y qué, Duo?

Hubo algo acusador en la pregunta de Heero, en su tono, que hizo que llevara su mirada nuevamente a él. No era posible que lo supiera, ¿verdad? Repasó en su mente las acciones que llevó a cabo en ese instante. Por donde se mirara, simplemente se había dirigido a dos mobile suits enemigos. Eso no lo delataba, su plan podría haber sido blandir la guadaña a último momento y acabar con ellos. Sin embargo, la idea de que ese choque se hubiese tratado de un accidente no le terminaba de encajar. Heero simplemente no cometía esa clase de errores.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —volvió a preguntar, necesitaba escuchar los motivos de su compañero para haberlo sacado de trayectoria de esa forma.

—Entendí lo que ibas a hacer.

Duo se esforzó en controlar la sorpresa que lo embargó. Heero no estaba bromeando como hacía a veces con él durante las misiones que compartían. Sabía eso, pero se aferró a la idea de que no había forma de que supiera sus reales intenciones.

—¿Entendiste lo que iba a hacer? ¿Acabar con el enemigo, tal vez? —sugirió, hablando de corrido — ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¡Se supone que a eso nos dedicamos!

—Mientes —afirmó Heero, categórico—. Tu velocidad era innecesariamente alta y no elevaste tu guadaña a tiempo ni activaste ataque alguno en su contra.

Duo abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra de ella.

—Ibas a estrellarte —resumió Heero, mirándolo fijamente con una intensidad que jamás le había visto. Duo negó con la cabeza, pero acostumbrado a no mentir nunca, supo que no podría seguirlo evadiendo. Aún así estar acorralado frente a la verdad lo hacía sentir violado en su fuero más íntimo. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiese saltado tan rápido a esa conclusión?

—No sabes de qué hablas —murmuró, cerrándose en banda a hablar del tema.

—Ibas a estrellarte y te detuve. Es todo.

Las palabras terminantes hicieron que Duo torciera la boca. Heero parecía estar muy seguro de lo que decía. ¿Y a quién engañaba? Había trabajado largos años a su lado, por lo que sabía que si él afirmaba algo, era porque tenía absoluta certeza de lo que estaba diciendo.

Heero, de alguna forma impensada, había dado con la verdad.

—Espera, dices que iba a estrellarme, entonces tú… ¿querías salvarme, casi matándome? —rió sin humor— ¿Qué lógica es esa?

Heero hizo un sonido indefinido, quizás de burla, antes de preguntar:

—¿Estás muerto?

—Casi, me duele la cabeza como los mil demonios —reclamó Duo, solo para escapar del tema.

—A mí también.

La simple afirmación de que él también estaba herido lo desestabilizó. Ahora que lo miraba bien, Heero lucía bastante maltrecho, además que seguía viéndolo de aquella forma, como si tratara de comprender algo en él. Duo suspiró y se rindió. Ya no tenía caso negarlo más.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó, yendo directo al grano. La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

—Estabas actuando raro.

—Explícate, Yuy —exigió—, no estoy en condiciones de pensar demasiado.

Pero contrario a lo esperado, su compañero de armas se mantuvo en silencio.

—Heero —pidió—, respóndeme.

—Te observé. No estabas luchando como sueles hacerlo.

¿Tan bien lo conocía? Bueno, era posible, de todos sus compañeros Heero era quien más lo comprendía. No era casualidad que ambos fueran el mejor dúo de combate de Preventivos. Duo bajó las piernas de la camilla en la que había despertado. Quedaron frente a frente.

—¿Por qué me detuviste? —cuestionó, presa de la curiosidad. Heero casi se había matado interceptándolo, debía tener por lo menos un motivo importante para haberlo hecho. Él no actuaba sin razones de peso, menos exponía su vida en vano.

Heero desvió la mirada hacia un lado antes de decir:

—No era justo que terminaras así.

—Te estás juntando demasiado con Wufei —se burló Duo, sin poder evitar que una genuina sonrisa se instalara en su rostro—. Los dos deberían entender que la justicia en esta vida no existe, nadie consigue lo que le corresponde o merece. Ya deberías saberlo, pero bueno, gracias por detenerme —dijo poniéndose de pie—, ahora tendré que ser menos original y meterme un tiro en la boca.

Se quitó las agujas que llevaban medicamento a sus venas y varias vendas que recorrían su torso. Estaba vestido solo con una bata celeste de hospital, al igual que Heero, pero para su fortuna, el golpe recibido no había sido tan fuerte como para no reconocer que se encontraba en las instalaciones médicas de Preventivos. Solo tendría que saltar de un edificio a otro para llegar a su habitación y obtener algo de ropa apropiada.

Salió de la sala, ignorando la atenta mirada de Heero y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo. Lo que había dicho era cierto, también retiraría de su cuarto una de sus armas y buscaría algún lugar tranquilo para llevar a cabo sus planes de eliminarse. Había tenido un impedimento en el primer intento, pero no dejaría que eso lo retrasara por mucho tiempo. Tenía la decisión tomada y daba lo mismo que Heero lo supiera. Él era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que sería en vano volver a intervenir. Si quería matarse, sin dudas lo lograría.

**III**

Después de vestirse, Duo se tomó su tiempo para elegir el arma que usaría y finalmente se decidió por un revólver Single Action Army de cañón plateado. Si iba a acabar con su vida e irse al infierno, al menos lo haría con clase y un revólver Colt era la opción perfecta. Lo echó a la mochila y terminó de abrocharse el cuello de su camisa.

—Estoy listo —dijo en voz alta, colgándose la mochila al hombro, le dio una última mirada a la habitación y se dirigió lo más decidido que pudo hacia la puerta. De pronto la decisión de morir ya no se sentía tan fácil. ¡Había pasado tantos momentos con Heero ahí! Muchos años de compañerismo a cuestas, de discutir quién se ducharía primero o cómo llevarían a cabo el plan de batalla del día siguiente. ¡Iba a extrañar todo eso! Claro, si es que se podía extrañar algo estando muerto.

Salió de la habitación y apenas estuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, de inmediato detectó una presencia a su lado, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar la zancadilla que lo mandó directo al suelo.

—¡Demonios! —soltó cuando cayó con ambas manos contra el piso, las que ardieron ante el fuerte impacto.

—Duo.

Apenas escuchó su nombre, se las arregló para quedar sentado y mirar a quien lo había derribado. Ahí estaba Heero, a un costado de la puerta de la habitación, la misma que ni había alcanzado a cerrar.

—¡Es la segunda vez que me atacas hoy! —exclamó indignado. Heero se mantuvo imperturbable, haciendo gala de su acostumbrado mutismo, el mismo que con el tiempo Duo había aprendido a manejar. Suspiró y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué sucede, Heero? —preguntó sin interés, mientras recogía la Colt que se había deslizado fuera de la mochila, devolvió el arma al interior y volvió a cargarla en su hombro. No se sentía muy inclinado a indagar qué estaba pasando por la mente de Heero o qué pretendía. Después de todo, no podría hacer mucho al respecto. Entre más rápido saliera de ese edificio, sería mejor para los dos. No podía permitirse más dudas de las que ya sentía.

Al ver que Heero no iba a decir nada, se giró para darle la espalda y agitó la mano sobre el hombro en señal de despedida.

—¿No lo reconsiderarías?

Duo sonrió con afecto de forma instantánea y medio volteó hacia él.

—Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por tipos como yo, Heero. Somos malas influencias.

Heero ignoró su broma y Duo se preguntó por qué un sujeto como él quería alargar la despedida. ¿Acaso quería ponérsela más difícil?

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Se quedó inmóvil. Heero no estaba rogando que echara pie atrás, era una pregunta directa. Pero aunque todavía no podía entender sus razones, se conmovió por su interés y eso de alguna forma lo quebró.

—Ya no puedo matar más gente —confesó herido. Nunca pensó que llegaría a decírselo a alguien, pero ahí estaba, soltándoselo a Heero, el súper hombre que jamás dejaba ver lo que le dolía.

—Ni yo.

La afirmación lo sorprendió y echó por tierra lo que acababa de pensar. Sacudió la cabeza para despertar del aturdimiento, Heero se estaba sincerando con él de una forma que tampoco pensó posible. Se quedaron callados, midiéndose el uno al otro. Duo volvió a suspirar. Comprendió al mismo tiempo que Heero estaba genuinamente preocupado por su vida y que a esas alturas ya no eran simplemente compañeros de misiones, eran amigos.

O eso era lo que Heero sentía, porque lo que era él, le hubiese encantado tener la oportunidad de hacerle el amor hasta el cansancio. Pero ya no había tiempo para intentarlo y las cosas no se habían dado ni de cerca en esa dirección. Sin embargo, Heero seguía ahí taladrándole con la mirada, dejando ver lo insatisfecho que estaba con sus planes. En nombre de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, se merecía algo de su consideración.

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó finalmente, dándole la oportunidad de mostrarle a dónde quería llegar.

—Irnos.

—¿Dónde?

Heero se encogió de hombros y Duo soltó una risa sarcástica. ¿Heero sin un plan?

—¿Con qué propósito? —cuestionó.

—Vivir.

Su sonrisa irónica se amplió. Heero realmente lo consideraba como un buen amigo. Esa era una linda certeza para llevarse a la tumba, pero no pudo evitar su curiosidad:

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso, tú conmigo?

Heero por primera vez esquivó su mirada y la llevó hacia un lado, evidentemente turbado por algo que no se atrevía a decirle. Duo de pronto vio la situación de forma demasiado clara y el corazón le latió salvaje en el pecho. No podía ser posible, ¿o sí? Se le acercó y presionó con tono exigente:

—¿Por qué?

No se amilanó cuando el brazo derecho de Heero se elevó y lo sujetó fuertemente de la camisa, justo a la altura de su clavícula. Tampoco retrocedió cuando Heero lo atrajo y juntó sus bocas. La intensidad con la que él lo besó fue suficiente para entender su propuesta y el corazón le cayó en picada al estómago, o al menos así lo sintió. El abanico de posibilidades que se abrió mientras le devolvía el beso eran opciones en las que no era un buen momento pensar. ¿Darse una oportunidad con Heero? ¿Podía vivir sin volver a derramar sangre? Las dudas, en forma de preguntas, inundaron su cabeza.

Una voz en su interior se alzó diciendo que quizás podía intentarlo. Los sentimientos que Heero le estaba declarando eran suficientes para hacerlo sentir seguro, podía confiar en él y, a la vez, darse la opción de mostrarle sus propios sentimientos, los mismos que le había escondido por tanto tiempo. Además, Heero ya le había dicho que tampoco quería volver a matar. Si aceptaba, estarían los dos en el mismo plan.

Otra voz, más sobria, le decía que escapara del influjo de esos ojos azules. Si otra guerra se desataba, estar con un sujeto que tenía el mismo instinto de luchar por la paz, era una opción segura de acabar exterminando enemigos de nuevo. ¡Tenía que irse de una vez!

Pero diablos, estaba sin poder moverse, todavía no podía superar que Heero le correspondiera. Habían sido compañeros por tanto tiempo, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

—¿Sabes que Preventivos revisaría cada rincón del espacio hasta encontrarnos, verdad? —preguntó en voz baja, al separarse. Lo dijo en tono de objeción, solo para hacerle ver qué tan alocada era su idea.

Heero asintió.

—No lo lograrían.

Y la determinación en su voz resultó contagiosa para Duo.

—Seríamos más rápidos —confirmó. Si lo pensaba, con sus habilidades combinadas, realmente serían imposibles de encontrar. Eran fuertes juntos, siempre lo habían sido. Pensar en ello lo hizo cerrar los ojos con dolor. No tenía sentido dudar y considerar planes de escape, Heero era un soldado igual que él. Tarde o temprano, la batalla los llamaría otra vez.

—No volveremos a luchar.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Por un momento se sintió desarmado, como si Heero le hubiese estado leyendo la mente.

—¿Cómo podríamos evitarlo? —susurró herido. Era un imposible por donde se mirara. La respuesta de Heero no se hizo esperar:

—Tú me detendrás. Y yo a ti.

Duo comenzó a reír. Si no lo hacía, iba a llorar y los chicos fuertes no lo tenían permitido en ninguna situación. Pero lo sabía, Heero estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, incluso proponiéndole un plan que podía marchar bien o fallar de mil formas distintas.

—Eso podría funcionar —reconoció—, pero si no y regresáramos a las armas, me eliminaría sin dudar.

Heero cabeceó en acuerdo y Duo se dio cuenta que había dado un paso en falso. Era como si hubiesen cerrado un trato. Entonces se rindió por completo a la determinación escrita en los ojos azules, la misma que gritaba que su plan propuesto no fallaría por ningún motivo.

—Bien, Heero, me has convencido: tu nueva misión será mantenerme con vida.

—Llevaré a cabo mi misión —aceptó Heero, dirigiéndose hacia a la puerta de la habitación—. Ve por un vehículo, iré por mis cosas.

—No olvides vestirte o nos descubrirán de inmediato —recordó Duo, no sin cierta burla, al ver que él todavía llevaba puesta la bata celeste de hospital. La mirada seria que recibió en respuesta lo hizo reír de genuina felicidad. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Heero regresara sobre sus pasos y sacara la Colt de su mochila le hizo parar.

Sí, definitivamente escapar con Heero acababa de transformarse en una proyección divertida. De pronto ya no se imaginaba muerto, sino en una vida pacífica en la que no se aburriría ni un instante. Y lo que era aún mejor, iba a ser amado por completo lejos de la sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

Uff, esto habría sido bueno si hubiese contado con más de media hora de tiempo libre jajaja, ¡pero no fue así y había que cumplir de todas formas! Espero que me perdonen y se den la oportunidad de leer mis futuras historias, prometo que serán mejores. ¡Gracias por leer!

PD: Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, les dejo el link del arma que Duo pretendía usar (solo borren los espacios): goo. gl / jQdfpo


End file.
